


Different Towns

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: original idea was cute little weechesters on halloween. Dean bringing Sam around trick or treating and trying to make it a good time for him. but for love, can maybe make it that it’s reader seeing him every few years, like maybe her parents move around a lot for other reasons, and every so often, she finds herself in the same town as them, and she has a crush on dean, then meets him as a grown man when shes working a bar or something and admits she’s seen him around since he was a kid and still likes him ?





	Different Towns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> Request: original idea was cute little weechesters on halloween. Dean bringing Sam around trick or treating and trying to make it a good time for him. but for love, can maybe make it that it’s reader seeing him every few years, like maybe her parents move around a lot for other reasons, and every so often, she finds herself in the same town as them, and she has a crush on dean, then meets him as a grown man when shes working a bar or something and admits she’s seen him around since he was a kid and still likes him ?

_Skipping down the street, you were humming happily. At 5 years old, your biggest complaint was not enough sprinkles on your ice cream. You were wearing your favorite pink tutu skirt, white stockings, cowgirl boots, and a white glittery top. Your hair hung over your shoulders in braids._

_Your parents weren’t far behind you, so there was no reason for you to be scared. Seeing a little boy that you didn’t recognize, you smiled and waved at him. Your attention was too focused on him that you failed to see the rock that caught your boot._

_Down you went. Skinning your knee, dirtying your stockings, and scraping your hands. “Ow, ow, ow!” You sat there, tearing up._

_Although your parents were rushing over, it was an older boy that got their first. “Are you okay, princess?” He asked with a small smile._

_“It hurts.” You sniffed, showing him where a small pebble was stuck to your palm. Your Y/E/C eyes looked into his green ones._

_He made a face. “Yeah, my little brother has that happen a lot.” He told you. Your parents slowed a bit when they saw that he was distracting you. “You’re pretty tough for a girl.” He teased you, earning the meanest glare that your small face could muster. “I’m Dean. What’s your name?”_

_Your mother smiled softly, seeing that he was getting anything he could that was stuck to your hands. “Y/N.” You told him._

_“Well, Y/N, look at that.” Dean grinned, showing you where the pebble had been. “Be more careful, next time you might not have a brave knight around.” He stood up, helping you as well. “Take care, princess.” He waved, walking off, shoving his hands in his pockets._

* * *

_Now and then the green eyed knight would cross your mind, but usually it was fleeting. It wasn’t like you’d ever see him again. You’d moved from that town just two weeks after you’d met him, and moved two more times since._

_It was nearing Halloween just two years after that. You were dressed up as a princess knight. A costume that worked better in theory. You were determined, however. Holding your father’s hand, you were lead through the neighborhood, going door to door. “Daddy! It’s a stormtrooper!” You grinned up at him, pointing to the boys that were coming down the stairs from the house that you were going to. “And Han Solo!” You squealed._

_Han Solo looked at you and grinned. “I love you.” He chuckled._

_You gasped. “I know!” You were so excited that he’d spoken to you. “Wait, Dean!” You ran over and hugged him. “I’ve been careful. Don’t worry.”_

_His eyes went wide. “Holy crap, what are the odds.” He laughed. “Go get your candy, I gotta finish taking my brother around.” His head motioned to the stormtrooper who nodded. “Looks like you don’t need a knight anymore.”_

* * *

_It had been 6 years since you’d fallen on that sidewalk. You were walking home from school one day when you were stopped by a boy that you’d seen in school. He was a well known bully. Being forced to look up at him didn’t phase you. “Awe, little girl all alone?” He smirked, knowing how scared kids were of him._

_You gave him a sweet smile. “No, you’re here!” You told him, shrugging._

_He raised an eyebrow at you before reaching out to grab your backpack. “Let’s see what you have in here.”_

_Instantly, your smile fell. Your heel came down on his toes, making him bend over slightly. He was just low enough that you were able to pull your fist back and get him in the mouth. His hand went up, feeling the warm liquid on his hand. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” You snapped, glaring._

_Hearing laughter, you turned and saw a couple of boys. “Good hit, princess.” The taller boy grinned. “I doubt he’ll be bothering you again.” He pointed to the bully, who, when you looked, was walking off._

_You smiled back at the two boys. “Thanks, but I gotta get home. Bye!” Waving, you ran off down the street to your house._

_It wasn’t until dinner that night that you realized that had been Dean earlier. Dean was the only one who’d ever called you princess outside of your family. A small smile formed as you thought about how proud he’d looked._

* * *

_Standing against the wall near the food court, you were playing some game on your phone. Your friends were all getting drinks, but you’d be leaving soon and didn’t want to waste your money. “Well, hello.” You slowly looked up to see one of the school football players standing there, grinning. “I’ve seen you around school, you’re hot. How’s about you let me take you out?” He suggested, licking his lips._

_“No.” You laughed, shaking your head._

_“Come on.” He pushed, leaning a bit closer. “I know how to show a girl a good time.”_

_You were about to let him have it when you felt the leather of a jacket on your shoulders. “Sorry I’m late, sweetheart.” The man smirked at you before looking at the jock. “I suggest you start takin’ no for an answer, buddy.” His smirk had fallen, his jaw was tight, and his voice was low. “Now beat it before I beat you.” He ground out._

_Smiling, you bit your lip. “Thanks.” You chuckled, going to turn to him. “He was about to wind up with a sore crotch.” You laughed._

_“Oh, he should be thanking me, then!” He laughed. Your eyes couldn’t believe who they were seeing. Once again- it was Dean. “You okay?” Dean asked, worried._

_You shook it off, about to say something when your friend tugged your hand. “Your mom’s here!” She told you, making you groan. Without giving you a chance to say goodbye, you were pulled away, glancing over your shoulder at him._

* * *

Balancing a tray on your hand, lifted just slightly above your head, you moved through the restaurant that you worked at. Your shift ended in less than an hour, and you were looking forward to it.

After moving around so much as a kid, you were done. You’d been living in this town since you were 19, and when your parents left, you opted to stay. It meant busting your ass, but it was worth it. Making friends was less stressful when you weren’t worried about when you would leave.

Dean hadn’t entered your mind in awhile. You figured it was some childhood crush, although when you were younger you were convinced you loved him. The thought made you chuckle lightly to yourself as you went behind the bar to help the man sitting there.

Setting the tray down, your hands leaned on the edge. You were in a black tank top, jeans, and your black apron hung on your hips. Smiling, you did your usual. “Hey, hun. What can I get you?” You asked sweetly.

When he smiled, his dimples popped like there was no tomorrow. “Uh, two beers. Thanks.” He told you.

“Comin’ right up.” You nodded. Turning, you grabbed two Coronas and popped the lids on both. Turning, you froze. The dimpled hottie had been joined at this point. Dean fucking Winchester.

In a suit.

He smirked at you. “You okay there, princess?” You were standing there, with your mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Finally, you set their beers down and crossed your arms over your chest. A huge grin spread over your face, your head tilting slightly to the right. “Dean.” You chuckled.

“Do I know you?” He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

You leaned on your elbows on the bar, holding your palm up. “You once told me that I’m pretty tough for a girl. And to be careful, because next time I might not have a knight around.” You told him.

The other man groaned. “Please don’t tell me you’ve slept your way through here, too.”

Laughing, you went on. “Two years later, you told me you loved me. I said ‘I know’ moments before hugging you. And you told me I didn’t need a knight anymore.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up. “Dude. I was 7!” He looked at his brother. “Wait, I remember that night…” He looked back to you. “That was just in passing, though.”

“Another time, it was ‘good hit, princess’. Didn’t hit me until hours later it was you. You’re the only one outside of my family who ever called me that.” He looked like it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “You told me ‘sorry I’m late, princess’, and then told a football player off for me. I didn’t get to thank my knight that day. My mom showed up.”

Dean’s eyes were on the bar before they snapped to you. “Holy shit.” He grinned. “That was all you?!”

You nodded. “That was all me.”


End file.
